1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor driven vehicles and, in particular, to a motor driven vehicle that travels by allowing electric power supplied from an in-vehicle battery to drive a motor, which serves as a power source.
2. Description of Related Art
It has heretofore been recognized that motor driven vehicles equipped with an electric motor as a power source have a problem in that they do not produce vibrations or sounds comparable to those produced by internal combustion engine vehicles. Therefore, it is difficult for an occupant to sensuously grasp the condition of the vehicle. Various methods have been studied to deal with such a problem.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 2894157 discloses a motor driven vehicle that includes a vibration generator and an announcing device. The vibration generator allows a handlebar grip to generate vibration by device of an eccentric weight turning inside the handlebar grip. The announcing device allows a speaker attached to a vehicle body to emit an announcing sound resembling an engine sound.
However, the technology described in Japanese Patent No. 2894157 provides only pseudo vibration generated in the handlebar grip portion and pseudo sound reproduced by the speaker. That is to say, the technology does not provide actual vibration and sound occurring in conjunction with the drive of the drive source. In short, these vibration and sound are unlike ones obtained through riders' senses. Thus, sensuously grasping the conditions of the vehicle remains a difficult problem.